


It's also a Latté

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Light Bumblebee, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline where Summer survived and retired, Ruby would spend the summer and holidays helping out at her mothers' café, "It's also a Latté".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's also a Latté

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first minific I wrote.
> 
> Context if you want it: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3siznk/ruby_rose_alt_by_malome_on_deviantart/cwxmycu?context=3
> 
> Image source: http://malome.deviantart.com/art/Ruby-Rose-Alt-571719010

"Ruby!" Summer called. "We open in three minutes!"

Ruby's eyes snapped open from her half-doze in the attic room. She'd been telling herself  _just five more minutes_ , but the exhaustion of travelling and seeing her mother and talking long into the night had led to her lethargy.

"Coming!" She replied, and quickly dressed, before speeding down two flights of the narrow staircase to the ground floor, where her mother was waiting.

"Ruby." Summer said, looking behind her daughter.

Ruby turned, looking at the trail of rose petals that led up the stairs.

"Ah."

Summer raised an eyebrow.

" _Ah_  indeed young woman." Summer tried to maintain her strict persona, but Ruby's downcast look swiftly changed that.

"Now go through to the front and get something to eat. I'll clean this up and join you." Summer instructed, shooing Ruby to the prep area.

 

Ruby plucked several hand-sliced pieces of bread from a basket and stuck them in the toaster as she flicked the various machines on. Just as Ruby had the till working, her first customers walked in.

"Morning, Rubes!"

Yang, Blake and Weiss entered, Yang greeting her sister and waving.

"Hey!" Ruby chirped. "Welcome to 'It's also a latté'! How can I help you?"

"Professional eh?" Yang grinned. The toaster  _pinged_  behind Ruby, two slightly charred pieces of toast popping up. Ruby hesitated.

"Er, do you mind if I get that?" Ruby asked, her stomach grumbling softly.

"Ruby, take a quick break to say hi to you teammates and then get back, okay?" Summer said, stepping next to Ruby. Summer slid a plate over to Ruby. She'd put liberal amounts of jam on, as well as a spoonful of honey.

"Thanks mom."

"And can I get you three anything?" Summer asked.

"Two black coffees for me and Yang and one latté for Weiss." Blake replied.

Summer nodded.

Ruby moved around the counter and sat with the others at an empty table. Summer stood behind the counter, welcoming patrons and preparing drinks.

"I thought you guys were out of town!" Ruby said, nibbling on her toast.

"We're only passing thorough, but I thought it'd be nice to stop by and say hi to you and Summer." Yang explained. "Blake and I are seeing Weiss off at the airport before she goes to see her family in Atlas, whilst we head off to Vytal."

"Don't forget to take lots of pictures!" Ruby said, swallowing a rather dry piece of toast.

"We will." Blake replied.

Ruby coughed, wishing she'd ordered something to drink.

Thankfully, Summer swept in with a tray, placing it on the table.

"One latté, two black coffees- and a glass of milk."

"Thanks, mom." Ruby croaked, before soothing her throat with a large gulp of her milk.

"How's business?" Yang asked.

"It's great!" Summer replied, brushing a strand of her dark hair behind one ear. "Nowhere near as exciting as being a huntress, but with just as many challanges. Like when your daughter forgets that there is such a thing as 'morning'."

The girls shared a laugh.

"Well, Ruby did try to create an early-morning routine, but Blake threw the whistle out the window after a week." Weiss grinned.

"Too noisy." Blake shrugged, sipping her steaming coffee.

"She's not the best morning person, I can tell you." Yang winked. "Hence the coffee."

Summer paused. "Is Oobleck still drinking several thermoses a day?"

"Yep." Ruby relpied. "Although I didn't know it was his weapon until-"

"'Suce me, but can we get some service?" The question came from the man at the front of the queue, which was half a dozen long.

"Of course!" Summer called. "Oh, and darling? You've got a mustache." Summer laughed, turning to deal with the queue that had formed whilst they'd been talking.

Ruby wiped the milk from her top lip and finished her toast.

"I'd better go help her out. Shall we videocall this evening?"

"Sure, but before ten. We might be, uh, occupied then." Yang replied, sharing a look with Blake.

"See you later." Weiss replied. She handed Ruby several Lein cards.

"Thanks, guys! Talk to you later!" Ruby said, picking up her glass and plate as she rushed over to help her mother with the morning rush.


End file.
